


So Lonely Together

by SweetEvilLips



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Visions, Gen, Multi, they aren't related and there will sexy time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetEvilLips/pseuds/SweetEvilLips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren and Rey first met on Takodana or did they? Kylo and Rey find that just because you can read someone's memories and dreams doesn't mean you understand them and certainly doesn't mean the future will come out the way you thing it will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rey's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions are very welcome as are all constructive comments. With this I want to explore what Kylo actually knows about Rey, what the island dream means and other stuff from the TFA. It starts TFA and then clearly goes off into my own ideas. Yup still figuring it out.

Do you remember the first time you saw me? Do you know the first time I saw you? These should be easy questions and yet there are no easy questions or answers with Kylo Ren.

**************************************************************************************************************************************  
She remembers, she remember too well, she’s played their first conversations over in her head a millions times in a million ways. First there was the forest and the hunt but then there was the chair and that is what comes up when she thinks of their first time together.

She’s in the chair again. Waking up feeling the cold metal beneath her and then seeing what she though almost a statue at first, then realize was a living creature, the creature that had hunted her down in the woods, the creature that had frozen her body, the creature that invaded her mind and then what? She had no idea but she knew she wasn’t in the forest anymore and she knew she was with a monster but she couldn’t help asking desperately “where am I?” to which the creature had just answered “You’re my guest”. If she was the creature’s guest what had happened to her friends? She was too startled by his response to afraid and instead was angry at the joke he made of her being his guest. She hadn’t stopped to think then why he called Finn, Chewie and Han murderers, traitors and thieves. Thieves maybe, traitors to the First Republic but murderers? It seems like more crazy talk from a creature in a mask. How dare he say those things about Han, Chewie and Finn when all three of them were far better than he could be. For the creature sounded like a “he”. A he that had chased her, violated her and now held her prisioner.

The creature seemed to know it too as he spoke almost softy “you still want to kill me?” as if confused. What did he think would happen?

She was so angry she told him exactly what she was feeling, it wasn’t like he didn’t already know. “that happens when you are hunted by a creature in a mask”.

And then he removed his mask, why did he do that? What had he hoped to gain? Seeing his face then for the first time for her what had he hoped would happen? She often wondered that but was too afraid to ask and get answers she didn’t want to hear.

She remembered that he only stood up as he was taking off the mask, trading one advantage, his mask for another one, his height. He had been kneeling before as if in meditation or subjugation but now he tower over her and not just because she was on an incline of the interrogation bench. His face was not beautiful but it was young and so pale and his skin then so unblemished. His hair seemed even darker against his pale skin. It felt almost wrong staring at him but she hadn’t been able to help herself. This was the monster. A man not much older than her, with soft full lips, a nose too big, narrow eyes that when she finally looked into them there was so much there she had to look away and she had felt like she could never look at them again.

He had looked at her as if he expected something but then merely asked about BB-8. She could look at him but she did answer as unhelpfully as possible. The coldness, the disdain in his voice dripped from every word and yet there was more, the disbelief that BB-8 had shared the map with her, a scavenger. He had said “you know I can take whatever I want” and she believed him but had he believed his own words then?

She hadn’t thought it odd then that he went for her oldest memories, her feelings, her hopes when he was suppose to be looking for the map. All she knew was there was someone in her head, someone inside of her, someone who was ripping into dreams she didn’t even know she had and it felt familiar and then he mentioned Han Solo and she felt something else, she felt loneliness and abandonment and she thought then it was her own but know she knew that it wasn’t just her feelings that were in her head. Perhaps that was what gave her the strength to tell him to get out of her head.

It had made him move further away from her and she thought that a reprieve until she felt him ripping through her mind, tearing away at her memories, feeling, very being as his hand stretched out. Was it mocking her when he said “don’t be afraid I feel it too? She meant it when she said she wasn’t giving him anything and a part of her knew with 100% certainty that was true and it was as if that part awoke inside of her and for every layer he went through, she now made her own path towards him in her mind. Where as before she could bear to look at him, now she could not look away. There was so much in his eyes but she could see so much deeper and she strained forward as if to lean all the way into the depths of his mind and then she was there, inside of HIM. She had plunged forward not knowing what or how she was doing it but one thought had come rushing to her and as soon as she grasped it, it came out of her mouth “you, You are afraid you will never be as strong as dark vader.” And with that it had all begun for her. But for Kylo it had started far earlier.


	2. Kylo's First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and here comes Kylo's first encounter with Rey

She called him a creature in a mask but she was the phantom that ruined his every victory. She never wore a mask but he had come to realize defeat was at hand every time he say her face. At every turn she was there mocking him, luring him. It took him years to meet her, longer to know her name, longer still to know her soul but from the first time he knew she would be the ruin of him.

Everything had gone according to plan. Master Luke had expected nothing. How could he? Luke’s skills were so limited, so weak and the little bit of the force he had mastered he never used. Day in and day out was meditation. Whether it was when they travelled around the galaxy looking in every junk pile for holocrons or meeting potential force users that couldn’t do the simplest tricks he did without thinking as a baby. Worse than that was having to bring back these frauds, these children to the jedi temple, his home and instead of developing his abilities dealing with the most basic element of using the force. Talking about it of course because gods forbid they actually USE the force. Every day the same, every day never growing, every day never tapping into the energy he had felt for the moment he could remember. 

Yes it had all been so easy. Supreme Leader Snoke had given him the training he deserved, made him the head of the Knights of Ren and as his first act as a Knight he had wiped out Luke’s pathetic little Jedi Temple. It had been so much simpler than he thought, with the force flowing through him and Snoke’s guidance in his head, the bodies had fallen one by one until the Knights surrounded one last Jedi pretender and had has the final last kill stabbing him in the back as he prepared to run. And then she was there, lying on the group then getting up and daring to stare at him. Where had she come from? Was it someone Luke had found on a recent trip and sent back? Luke had been going away more and more which had only given Kylo more of an advantage to train the Knights and plan the attack. But as even as she stared at him in confusion he could sense the Force in her. Stronger than any he felt except for Snoke and so pure. It was raining and dark, the air smelled of blood and the last acts of the dying and yet she shown so brightly. How could he have not seen her. He strode towards her intent on snuffing out this ray of light and then she was gone. 

What had happened? He turned to the Knights and he knew without asking that they had seen nothing. Snoke had told him about force visions and force ghosts. Was this a force ghost? A famous Jedi drawn to the massacre? She didn’t look like any Jedi with no light saber and barely an extra ounce of flesh on her body. He had through she was a youngling or padawan because she wasn’t much more developed than a young teenage human male. However she looked, he knew how she felt, pulsing with the force, hungry to use it and it scared him and Kylo Ren did not get scared and he was excited. Never before had he felt anyone with the force powers he had except Supreme Leader Snoke and Snoke’s power was prely of the dark side. She was wild as if unpledged to the light or the dark. Whatever she was, where ever she was he would find her and find out all her secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we've got the set up. I think Kylo has known about Rey since the Jedi Temple massacre and that's why he kept asking about the girl and was so interested. Leia can feel Han across the galaxy, what about when two force uers are on the same planet or near each other?


End file.
